Moving on
by tsuki-no-yami
Summary: A lonley girl named Mai was raised by two lower commonerclassed parents. She was very happy,even if she was alone. Until one day... a dark, rainy, and unforgivable day, the parents were killed in a car crash. Petrified seeing her parents covered in blood,


Konoha Tsukishima High

To get this straight...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT.. I say I DO NOT! Own Naruto or any of the characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns them. Again. I DO NOT own any of the Naruto characters. (even tho I wish I did.)**

Okay.. well this story's sorta based on this other anime setting called 'Ouran KouKou Hosto Bu'. Aka 'Ouran Highschool Host Club'. The characters will be in it too. But then it's in Konoha. Also just to get this clear, Sasuke will be a bit out of character so yea.

Summary: A girl named Mai was born and raised by two lower middle-classed parents. Until one day... a dark, rainy, and unforgivable day, the parents were killed in a car crash. Petrified seeing her parents covered in blood she flew out of the city, moved to Konoha and decided to go to school there. The only problem is if she can make friends. Will any friendships occur? Will love bloom? Pairings inside.

Okay, well here are the pairings:

Sasuxsaku

OC(Hikari)xOC

'text'

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

**CHAPTER 1- Starting Day**

5.32am Morning...

beep beep.. beep beep... beep beep...

BAM. A hand hits the alarm clock.

"Damn alarm clock... (----)"

5 s e c o n d s l a t e r . . .

"OH CRAP! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I have to get ready!!!" and she runs out of bed brushes her teeth, ruffles her hair and changes into jeans, a big sweatshirt, and puts on her glasses. She darts down the apartment and trips on something, about to fall...

(snap shot picture sound)

**Name.** Mai Hayashi

**Birthday.** May 8th

**Zodiac. **Taurus

**Height.** 162cm (5'2''or 5'3'')

**Age.** 16

**Blood Type.** O

**Strong Subjects. **Classical Japanese, English, Chemistry, Art

**Fav. Food.** Ramen, Ootoro, Strawberries, Onigiri, tomatoes

**Disliked food.** Sweets in general.

**Grade.** 1st year (a/n: In Japan, elementary schools are 6 years, then middle is 3 and high school is 3 years.)

**Nickname.** Miss sarcastic, silent one

**Type.** Natural/mysterious

**Appearance**: mid-back length black hair mixed with brown (currently, really messy so looks shoulder length), slender legs, hourglass shaped body, very fit and skinny. Kind, bold, straight forward (sometimes doesn't notice nd can hurt other ppl's feelings.), smart, doesn't care of looks.

And she caught herself falling. She continues running to the train station. Looking at the watch, 6.o5am.

'_Alright. I should be there in time.Phew. What's up with these damn rich people schools being so far away?!'_

Quickly buying a ticket and dashing into the first available train, she went off to Konoha Tsukishima High. One of the richest, hardest schools to get into. She was able to get in because of scholarship, since her grades were at the top since elementary school.

She went through the gates of the school. Walking through the hallways and rooms, she was quite surprised, wondering how much money they used for things they didn't need.

'_...I mean like that chandelier! Look at this ROOM! Red carpet, it's so high classed! This school looks like a mansion... (----) oh crap.. where's the office..?'_

(looks around) Walking for the next 7 minutes, she finally found the office.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yes, come in!" Mai heard a man's voice say. She gently opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hajimemashite.(A/N:Hajimemashite is a greeting when first meeting someone, saying that it's a pleasure to meet them.) I am Hayashi, Mai; the scholarship student.", she introduced and bowed.

"Hello. So you're the special student hm? I welcome you to Konoha Tsukishima High. Please make yourself at home and I hope you enjoy the next few years staying here."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me, a lower-commoner into this stunning school."

"Oh. No. You earned it. It all comes from here." And he pointed to his head.

"...ehehe. thank you. I will probably enjoy the next few years here."

"(nods head) Now, I think you should go to the office, get your room keys and start unpacking. Then return to the office to get your schedule. School starts at eight."

"Thank you!" Mai says and runs out of the room.

In her room...

"Okay! I'm done unpacking! Let's see.. right now, it's 7.08 alright, still about an hour until school starts... let's see I'll go find a study place."

Taking her books with her, she walks, goes upstairs and goes into the library. When she opened the door, there were many people talking and it looked like there was a meeting or something. (SHUTS DOOR) Mai keeps walking until she found a door that said **_Theater Room_**.

' _This might be a good room to study in. It shouldn't have THAT many people in it...right? I'll give it a shot...'_

She opens the door and finds many people holding scripts and acting. (SHUTS DOOR) She keeps walking and after a few minutes of searching for a room to study in, she still couldn't find a room.

"What's up with this place? I can't seem to find a decent place to study in..."

'_Mother, Father, today is the first day of school. This school is very big. I can't seem to find a good study room though...I hope I find one before the bell rings.'_

Right there and then, she walks and finds a room that said **_Third Music Room (unused)_**.

'_Hm. Unused... I can probably study here. No one should be in here... so why not...'_

But she was wrong. She opened the door, finding a bright light, seeing rose petals flying towards her. She hears five voices saying,

"Konoha Tsukishima Kou Kou Host bu ni youkoso." (a/n: Kou Kou in japanese is high school. Bu is short for bukatsu, which means club. Youkoso means welcome.)

"(O.o)"..was the only expression that Mai could make. The guys stared, looking stoned.

8 s e c o n d p a u s e

"Oh. It's just a guy." the light blonde haired one said sticking his hand out palm up.

(snapshot sound)

**Name. **Tamaki Suoh

**Birthday. **April 8th

**Zodiac. **Aries

**Height. **183cm (6'0'')

**Age. **17

**Blood Type. **A

**Strong Subj. **English, French, World History

**Fav. Food. **Commonor's Ramen, Commonor's Candy (baby star)

**Grade. **2nd year

**Nickname. **Prince, King, annoying

**Type. **Prince

**Appearance.** Blonde hair, "prince"-like face, bold, leader of host club, kind, will help even strangers, easily moved.

"Well, that was a waste. I'm bored." Two twins with orange hair said.

**Name. **Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin

**B-day. **June 9th (Hikaru's older)

**Zodiac.** Gemini

**Height.** 178 (5'10'')

**Blood type.** B

**Strong subjects.** _Hikaru:_ Math, Physics, Chemistry, Art/_Kaoru_: English, Modern Japanese, Art

**Grade. **1st year

**Nickname. **Devils, twins

**Type.** Devilish

**Appearance. **Orange hair, playful, devilish, gets bored easily, likes playing games, only stay together in their own world, uses "brotherly-love" to charm girls, kind, but have sad backgrounds.

They break out of their pose and just sat there.

"So, what do you want? Maybe be hosted by me?" He starts going closer to her face. Mai feels her neck heating up.

"No. I'm not interes—"

"Or maybe the devilish types maybe? The wild type? The cool type? Natural type? Maybe the dark and silent type? Hm?"

­

Mai's P.O.V.

They think I'm a guy... Greaatttt... Well I don't really care, what is this? Ahh! Why is this guy so close to me? Hey, he's kinda cute—NO! I will no think of that!! What the hell am I thinking?!

"Sorry about that." ,a guy? I think said. God.. he looks like a girl.. wait.. I think that person is a girl...  
Just to make sure...I asked, "You're a girl.. right?"

The dark brown haired person turned and smiled. "Yeah. I am. I'll tell you the reason why I'm dressed like this later. ()"

(snap shot sound)

**Name.** Haruhi Fujioka

**Birthday.** Feburary 4th

**Zodiac. **Aquarius

**Height. **155cm (5'1'')

**Age.** 16

**Blood type.** O

**Strong subjects.** Classical Japanese, English

**Fav. Food. **Sushi, Ramen, Strawberries, Ootoro

**Disliked food. **Sweets in general

**Grade.** 1st year

**Nickname. ** Haruhi, Haru-chan, Fujioka

**Type. **Natural

**Appearance.** Had waist length brown hair(currently short as a guy's), used to have glasses (using contacts), slim, kind, bold, straight forward (like mai, can't express much nd may hurt other ppl's feelings), calm.

"O..okay..." I replied.

"Oh, and this is a host club place. Here, I'll introduce them to you." She took my hand and lead me to them.

"I am Fujioka Haruhi, this is Suoh Tamaki," she pointed to them, "this is Ootori Kyouya,"

(snap shot sound)

**Name.** Kyouya Ootori

**Birthday.** November 22nd

**Zodiac.** Scorpio

**Height. **181cm (5'11'')

**Age.** 17

**Blood type.** AB

**Strong subjects. **English, German, Physics

**Fav. Food.** Spicy food

**Grade.** 2nd year

**Nickname. **Shadow king, Mr. Cool

**Type. **Cool

**Appearance.** Black hair, glasses, goes by the rules, interesting, kind, intelligent, and very straight forward. Never wake up if sleeping or don't bother in bad moods. If in a bad mood, gets really angry.

"...and this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni," she points to a cute, short little boy.

(snap shot sound)

**Name.** Mitsukuni Haninozuka

**Birthday. **February 29th

**Zodiac. **Pieces

**Height. **148cm (4'10'')

**Age.** 18

**Blood type. **AB

**Strong Subjects.** Math

**Fav. Food. **Cake, Strawberries, sweet things, spicy things

**Disliked food. **Carrots

**Grade.** 3rd year

**Nickname.** Hani(Honey)

**Type. **Loli-shota

**Appearance.** Short, but champion martial artist in family, bad temper if woken up, very sweet, happy, kind, understanding, like a little kid.

He waved. Aww. How cute. He's so cute! Haha I wonder what grade he's in. He still looks like an elementary schooler though...

"..and this is Morinozuka Takashi," again pointing at a very tall, mysterious and wild looking guy.

(snap shot)

**Name.** Takashi Morinozuka

**Birthday.** May 5th

**Zodiac. **Taurus

**Height. **192 (6'4'')

**Age.** 18

**Blood type.** O

**Strong subj.** Geography, Japanese History

**Fav. Food.** Oriental

**Grade.** 3rd year

**Nickname. **Mori, Takashi

**Type.** wild

**Appearance.** Very tall, quiet, related to Haninozuka from marriage (they are cousins) in the family, kind hearted, strong, very unexpressive.

Wow.. he looks...cool. ()

"..and the guy over there training is Uchiha Sasuke." She pointed at the guy that looked very dark, and distant, but then looks really cool. He looks determined.

(snap shot sound)

**Name. **Sasuke Uchiha

**Birthday. **July 23rd

**Zodiac.** Leo

**Height.** 183cm (6'0'')

**Age. **16

**Blood type.** AB

**Strong Subj.** Math, Physics, Japanese History

**Fav. Food. **Onigiri, tomatoes

**Grade. **1st year

**Nickname.** Ice-boy, Sasu-chan

**Type.** Dark

**Appearance.** Raven hair spiked at back, violent if made mad, silent, but seductive, very kind deep deep down, no emotions.

Regular P.O.V.

He looked very determined to Mai. She wanted to know a bit more about these people. She introduced herself to all of the members in the group. After a few minutes of talking, the first bell rang. Mai bid her goodbyes and promised them that they'll eat lunch together that day.

'_Wow. I can't belive I have new friends. Mother, Father, atarashii hakken desu. I can actually open up to people and make friends. I'm so happy.'_ (a/n: atarashii means new and hakken means discovery.)


End file.
